herofandomcom-20200223-history
Lala Hagoromo
Lala Hagoromo (羽衣ララ?) is one of the four main characters of Star☆Twinkle Pretty Cure. Lala's alter ego is Cure Milky (キュアミルキー?) and she is known as the Pretty Cure of the Milky Way. Her catchphrases are "~lun"(「～ルン」 "~run"?) and "Oyo~" (「オヨ～」 "Oyo~"?) Bio Appearance As a civilian, Lala has short dark turquoise hair with one pale blue and one light pink streak on the right side. On the sides of her head are light pink buttons with a magenta heart in the center with her antennae dangling from them with small golden yellow orbs at the end. Her eyes are also turquoise and she has pointy ears, indicating that she is an alien. She wears a white dress with a light pink design lining the bottom and a turquoise border right at the end. She also wears a short-sleeved pale yellow jacket with light turquoise designs throughout it. On each sleeve is the symbol resembling the buttons on her head. It also has a light blue collar with a white stripe and a magenta heart in the middle. She wears her Star Color Pendant around her neck. Around her waist is a thin purple belt that hangs toward the left with a cerulean blue purse with a golden ring around it resembling the planet Saturn. The container has shooting star-shaped gummy snacks in it. On her right hand is a turquoise fingerless glove with that same symbol on top of the hand and she also wears turquoise and white sneakers with the symbol near the top and loose-fitting pale yellow socks. As Cure Milky, her hair becomes a light cyan color and is slightly longer than her civilian hair. She wears a white and gold shooting star on her head and an extra gold star clip. She also has 2 long strings with a gold ring as well as a gold and white star attached to each. She has golden star earrings and wears a cyan choker. Her outfit consists of a cyan top with pale yellow stripes, a white trim that her Star Color Pendant is on, and round bubble-like sleeves with cyan bands around them. She has a pale blue bow on the back of her poofy cyan shorts that have a translucent cyan layer and a purple loop pattern surrounding them. She wears round cyan bracelets with white cuffs on her wrists. She wears one long ombré blue stocking on her left leg. Her shoes are cyan with white tips and yellow balls on top with the ring like green circles at the top. Personality Lala is a serious sort of girl who is treated like an adult back at home. She has a strong sense of responsibility but sometimes makes mistakes. When she first arrives on Earth, she has no idea how to speak like a human, but after she starts to bond with Hikaru, Fuwa grants her the ability to do so. She also seems to have motion sickness, as shown in episode 1. Relationships Etymology - means "wing" while means "robe". https://www.mataro-doll.com/en/goods8084.php making "Hagoromo" mean "wing robe". - A word that is used often when singing but when written in kanji, (歌姫) it can mean "song princess" https://www.behindthename.com/name/rara/submitted. Cure Milky is a noun that is the shortened way to write "Milky Way". Milky Way can mean to "the spiral galaxy containing our solar system" [3] History Meeting Hikaru While searching for Fuwa, she and Prunce were being chased by the Nottoraiders when they were suddenly warped onto Earth thanks to Fuwa hearing Lala's screams. There, she and Prunce walk off the rocket, only for her to get hit with motion sickness. After she recovers, she notices Hikaru Hoshina and panics with Prunce but soon gets over it when she notices Fuwa with Hikaru. As Prunce talks to Hikaru, she finds their exchange amusing and laughs, catching the attention of Hikaru who introduces herself in a way so Lala knew to introduce herself too. However Kappard arrives and she bravely stands in front of Hikaru to show she wont let Kappard have Fuwa. She then quickly runs onto the rocket after Prunce and when in space, she notices Hikaru had hopped on board too. After watching Hikaru transform into a Pretty Cure for the first time, Hikaru talks about the experience. She says something to Hikaru in her own language when suddenly Fuwa uses her powers so not only could she understand Hikaru, but she could now communicate with her. This surprises both of them until they're cut short because the rocket's alarms went off and was crash landing back onto Earth. Cure Milky "The milky way stretching across the heavens! Cure Milky!" 天にあまねくミルキーウェイ！キュアミルキー！ Ten ni Amaneku Mirukī Wei! Kyua Mirukī! is the Pretty Cure alter ego of Lala. In order to transform, she needs the Star Color Pendant and her Star Color Pen. Transformations Lala's pendant top pops up, allowing Lala to insert her Star Color Pen. She shouts the phrase and draws a heart that produces many smaller hearts and waves. Lala then rides the waves on a heart acting as a surfboard as she starts to sing. She touches the center of the pendant with the pen and draws several lines that become small hearts that create her cuffs and boots. She then touches the pendant again and draws a swirl that forms the top part of her outfit. She then dances around for a brief time while standing on top of a heart. After drawing some more, her shorts and her bow in the back are created. She then creates her choker, earrings, and her headband as her hair grows slightly longer and lighter, and stars with bright gold rings appear at the tips of her antennae. She then presses her pen to her pendant one last time as the cord disappears and it attaches to her dress. She then twirls around one last time as she draws the stocking on her left leg and the pen flies into its pouch. She stops singing and continues to introduce herself before striking a pose. Attacks *'Milky Shock' (ミルキーショック?): Using the Star Color Pendant, Cure Milky is able to perform this attack. ** : Using the Star Color Pendant and the Leo Star Princess Color Pen, Cure Milky is able to perform an upgraded version of this attack. * : An attack Cure Milky performs alongside Cure Star, Cure Soleil and Cure Selene. To perform it, she needs the Twinkle Stick. Songs Lala's voice actor, Konomi Kohara has participated in several image songs for the character she voices. Many of them include duets with Eimi Naruse, who voices Hikaru Hoshina, Kiyono Yasuno, who voices Elena Amamiya, and Mikako Komatsu, who voices Madoka Kaguya. Duets *'Color Charge!' (Along with Naruse Eimi, Yasuno Kiyono and Komatsu Mikako) Trivia *Lala's birthday is on July 7th, making her star sign Cancer. Gallery Cure_Milky.png Sparkle_StarTwin_Lala.jpg|Lala in the first opening Sparkle StarTwin The girls meeting each other.jpg Sparkle StarTwin The girls on the rocket.jpg STPC01_Lala;s_silhouette.jpg|Lala's silhouette STPC01_Lala_laughs.jpg|Lala laughs Romantic_Milky_dancing.jpg StarTwinkle PaPiPuPo Romantuc.jpg STPC02_Lala_watching_Hikaru_and_Prunce.jpg|Lala watching Hikaru and Prunce STPC02_Lala_terrified_by_the_Onigiri.jpg|Lala terrified by the Onigiri STPC02_-_Lala_eats_some_more.png|Lala eats some more STPC02_Lala_surprised.jpg|Lala watching Hikaru and Prunce STPC02_Lala_disagrees_with_Hikaru.jpg|Lala disagreeing with Hikaru STPC02_Pendant_and_Pen_appear_before_Lala.png|The Star Color Pendant and Star Color Pen appear before Lala STPC02_Lala_talks_to_Hikaru_about_the_battle.jpg|Lala talks to Hikaru about the battle STPC03_Lala_doesn't_know_what_is_happening.jpg|Lala is tired and doesn't know what is happening STPC03_Lala_telling_Hikaru_to_wait.jpg|Lala telling Hikaru to wait STPC03_Lala_yelling_at_Hikaru.jpg|Lala telling Hikaru that there's nothing wrong with the AI STPC03_Lala_spouting.jpg|Lala isn't happy with Hikaru STPC03_Lala_directs_them_to_where_the_balloon_stand_is.jpg|Lala directs the kids to where the balloon stand is STPC03_Lala_eats_the_Star_Donut.jpg|Lala eats the Star Donut STPC04_Lala_glances_up_at_Hikaru.jp.jpg|Lala glances up at Hikaru STPC04 Lala amazed by school.jpg|Lala is amazed by school STPC04 Hikaru watches Elena saltily.jpg|Hikaru glances at what Elena is doing STPC04_Lala_stops_imitating_Elena.jpg|Lala stops imitating Elena STPC04 Hikaru amazed by the appearance of the cake.jpg|Hikaru amazed by the appearance of the cake STPC04_Lala_runs_away_with_Hikaru.jpg|Lala runs away with Hikaru D0IMOtkVYAA-6ru.jpg STPC04_Milky_amazed.jpg|Milky amazed by Soleil's aerobatics STPC04 Hikaru, Lala and Fuwa smile at each other.jpg|Hikaru, Lala and Fuwa smile at each other STPC05_Lala_relieved_Sakurako_isn't_questioning_her_anymore.jpg|Lala relieved Sakurako isn't questioning her anymore STPC05_Lala_hears_the_Nottorei.jpg|Lala hears the Nottorei STPC05 Lala and Elena join Hikaru.jpg|Lala and Elena join Hikaru STPC Color Charge Hikaru Lala Elena Trio Transformation.jpg|Hikaru, Lala, & Elena's trio transformation STPC05 The girls watching Fuwa.jpg|The girls watching Fuwa STPC05_Lala_watching_Madoka_struggle.jpg|Lala watching Madoka struggle to answer her father STPC05_-_Lala_cute.png|Lala easily calling Elena and Madoka by their first names STPC05 Hikaru wondering how Lala managed to be formal with them so easily.jpg|Hikaru wondering how Lala managed to be formal with Elena and Madoka so easily STPC06_Lala_checking_the_control_panel.jpg|Lala checking the control panel D1QPriHVAAICHRA.jpg STPC06_Lala_trying_to_fix_the_rocket.jpg|Lala trying to fix the rocket STPC06_Lala_is_annoyed.jpg|Lala getting annoyed with Hikaru STPC06 Lala saying how she can't see the Star Palace.jpg|Lala saying how she can't see the Star Palace STPC06 Hikaru making Lala hold all the books.jpg|Hikaru making Lala hold all the books that she loves STPC06 Hikaru introducing Elena.png|Hikaru introducing Elena STPC06 Hikaru introducing Madoka.png|Hikaru introducing Madoka STPC06_Lala_saying_hi_to_Ryoutarou.png|Lala saying hi to Ryoutarou, who remembers she couldn't speak Japanese before STPC06_Lala_listens_to_Ryoutarou.jpg|Lala listens to Ryoutarou D1QTJ53UYAEAYKo.jpg D1QUzy0VYAEuIr5.jpg STPC06_Milky_remembering_what_she_learnt_earlier.jpg|Milky remembering what she learnt earlier STPC07 Everyone clapping at their success.jpg|Everyone clapping at their success STPC07_Lala_happy_with_herself.jpg|Lala happy with herself STPC07_Lala_being_anayalsed.png|Lala being analysed STPC07 Hikaru curious about her job.png|Hikaru impressed with what the others have been instructed to do STPC07 The girls are impressed.png|The girls are impressed STPC07_Prunce_and_Lala_falling_asleep_at_the_table.jpg|Fuwa, Prunce and Lala falling asleep on the job STPC07_Lala_is_amazed.png|Lala is amazed STPC07_Lala_says_she'll_make_the_rocket_wonderful.png|Lala says she'll make the rocket wonderful as well as a place to make everyone happy STPC08_Lala_focusing_on_landing_the_ship.jpg|Lala focusing on landing the ship STPC08_The_girls_are_not_thrilled_wit_that_form_of_introduction.png|The girls are not thrilled with that form of introduction STPC08_Lala_shields_her_head_from_the_rain.png|Lala shields her head from the "rain" STPC08 The Cures on Planet Kennel.jpg|The Cures on Planet Kennel STPC08 Elena imagines the girls as fluffy beings.jpg|Elena imagines the girls as fluffy beings D28ZDolUYAAf3JN.jpg|Lala starts to relax D28b-HnUgAAdFDf.jpg|Lala talks to Hikaru and Madoka D28cMbdU4AA3bJ9.jpg|Madoka, Hikaru, and Lala at a clothing store D28cNxBUgAEz0T9.jpg|The girls holding stuffed animals D28cPA U0AApPeX.jpg|Madoka riding a scooter D28cQOqVAAAVtfE.jpg|The girls at a book store References #↑ https://www.mataro-doll.com/en/goods8084.php #↑ https://www.behindthename.com/name/rara/submitted #↑ https://www.dictionary.com/browse/milky-way?s=t Category:Female Category:Teenagers Category:Pretty Cure Heroes Category:Anime Heroes Category:Manga Heroes Category:Magical Girls Category:Aliens Category:Transformed